


Finding Out Spot's Kinks 101

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you ask Spot, he'll say Race likes to make things difficult.Ask Race and he'll tell you Spot enjoys the wait.





	Finding Out Spot's Kinks 101

Race could see the lust in Spot’s eyes. From the moment he entered the building, Spot noticed him and only him, but Race didn’t rush over. No hug, no handshake, just a sly grin as he slinked up the stairs. Once inside Spot’s room, Race began taking off his clothes and laid down on the bed just as Spot entered. Spot locked the door behind him before grabbing a chair, a creaking filling the room as Spot pulled it over near the bed. 

“Tease,” Spot growled as he sat down on the chair, arms crossed. 

“I ain’t done a thing, Spot.” Race grinned and put his hands behind his head. 

Even though Spot had seen him like this before, Race felt exposed, almost as if he had to cover himself up. He pushed the feeling away, biting down on his lip, waiting for Spot’s commands. 

“Should just let you lay there,” Spot narrowed his eyes. “See how long it’d take to make you squirm.”

Race’s breath hitched, the thought enticing. He always did like putting on a show for Spot. 

“Alright,” Spot nodded. “Start.”

Lowering his hands, Race let his fingers trail down his body, passing along his hips before he let one hand grab hold of his cock. A short breath left him, but Race kept down other noises in hopes of frustrating Spot even more. His tugs were slow, purposeful and he grinned as Spot shifted in his seat. Moving one hand up, Race let it brush across his nipples, giving one a pinch. He hummed, his head tilting with an innocent smile, one Spot did not return. It seemed as if Spot’s eyes had grown darker and Race sped up his movements. 

“Did I say you could do that?”

With the shake of his head, Race slowed down, ignoring the burn in his stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment, but when he heard a drawer opening, Race snapped them open, a small bottle landing on the bed next to him. 

“You know what to do.”

Race certainly did and he turned over, sitting up as he coated his fingers. Leaning forward until he was propped up on one arm, Race reached around behind himself, tracing his hole before he started the stretching. A stuttered moan left him when the first finger entered and he rested his forehead on his arm as he slid the finger in and out. 

“Spot,” he whispered, adding another finger. “I want you.”

“I’m sure you do,” Spot replied, his words thick and stinging. 

Once three fingers were in, his thrusts brushing his prostate, Race let himself moan loudly, not caring who heard. He was so close, his body pushed to the edge, but then his fingers were tugged out of him as he was flipped over. Spot, still fully clothed, was sitting on him, grabbing Race’s arms and pinning them above his head. 

“Didn’t say you could finish,” his words were on the edge of something dangerous and Race swallowed. 

“No, you didn’t, sir.”

There it was, the flash in Spot’s eyes before he crashed his lips onto Race’s. Race moved his hips up, embracing the friction between his cock and Spot’s clothed one. Once Spot had laid claim to Race’s mouth, he got off Race, pulling him up and leading him over to the window. 

“Lean over the sill,” Spot commanded. 

Race’s cock twitched with excitement and he did as he was told, head almost out the window. The dim lights of Brooklyn shone through the night, but Race knew it was just the two of them in this moment. Holding onto the edge, Race looked over his shoulder to watch Spot rid himself of his clothes before he poured lubrication over his own cock. Looking back out at Brooklyn, Race shivered with anticipation, his moan nearly a shout as Spot pressed into him. Spot’s own noise was comparable to a growl and Race was hardly given any notice as Spot pulled out just a little before slamming back into him. It wasn’t long before Spot’s slow and hard fucking turned into sped-up, uncoordinated thrusting. The two somehow moved with, yet against each other, before Spot pulled out, his release spilling all over Race’s backside. Race was still unfinished, but Spot had one shred of sympathy as he pulled Race fully back into the room. He went down on his knees, taking Race’s cock in his mouth and Race planted one hand on the sill behind him, the other knotting in Spot’s hair. Spot took all of Race’s orgasm, swallowing every drop before he pulled off with a sharp pop, ending with one small kiss on the tip. The two stared at each other, satiated, eyes full blown. They never did talk much after a session like this and they silently cleaned each other off before heading over to the bed. 

“Stay the night?” Spot asked, timid, so unlike the commanding force from before. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Race grinned, placing a small kiss on Spot’s lips. 

Crawling into bed together, Race against the wall, Spot on the outside, the two shared a tender embrace and they knew what they had was beyond simple passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm into certain things? Also hello to Dac if you happen to read this one! <3


End file.
